Lance arc
Lance arc is the second story arc in the Rave Master series. Haru Glory, Elie, and Plue arrive at Punk Street, to have the Ten Commandments reforged by the infamous blacksmith, Galein Musica. They are, however, involved in a conflict with Demon Card's 17th Unit, under the command of the Beast Swordsman, Lance. On the other hand, they gain another ally as well: the Silver Claimer, Hamrio Musica. Summary The Legendary Blacksmith Upon arriving at Punk Street, Haru Glory, Plue, and Elie, with different purposes in mind, head their separate ways. Haru and Plue visit a nearby restaurant to fill their empty stomachs, and Elie drops by a casino to score some cash. In the diner where they agree to meet at, they meet a drunkard causing a commotion. Haru wants nothing to do with him, but Plue suddenly appears in the man's table, expertly downing a bottle of liquor. Haru attempts to drag Plue away from him, but the drunk pulls the latter back. In the ensuing ruckus, the drunk offers to lead them to Musica, but is unable to stand from inebriation.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, pages 2 - 11 In the man's home, Haru drenches the pair of drunks in cold water, effectively sobering them up. His head cleared, the man introduces himself as the blacksmith Musica. He agrees to reforge the Ten Commandments, setting a deadline of two days and the condition that Haru leaves him alone. Later, a Demon Card foot soldier, Bis, arrives to collect the sword. He discovers that the Rave stone is still in Haru's possession, and warns Musica about Lance. Meanwhile, Elie rejoices in her usual luck in gambling, and overhears a young man being referred to as "Musica".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 9, pages 12 - 20 Wandering Fallen Angel Elie approaches Musica's group and asks him to come with her. He misunderstands her intentions as flirting, and is greatly surprised (and consequently disappointed) when Elie leads him to Haru. Haru and Musica have a brief argument about the latter's identity, but he introduces himself as Musica of the Silver Rhythm Gang. As he leaves, they are confronted by Demon Card, led by Bis.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 10, pages 2 - 9 The battle starts off in the favor of Haru's group, until Bis unexpectedly launches the screws on his head, using them as projectiles that pin the trio on a nearby wall. Bis interrogates them about the Rave, but is disappointed to learn that it is actually still with Galein. When he leaves, Haru, Elie, and Musica are saved by Plue stabbing each and every one of their remaining aggressors in the foot. Once freed, Haru and Musica discuss the former being the Rave Master. Musica informs Haru that the blacksmith is fake, as the entire Musica family had been slaughtered, with him being the lone survivor. Regardless, Haru still wholeheartedly trusts the old man. Meanwhile, Bis is furious over the blacksmith, who, on the other hand, rejoices upon the retrieval of the Rave.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 10, pages 10 - 20 From the Broken Door In his residence, Lance is frustrated over his underlings' lack of success in securing the Rave, but is visibly bloodthirsty at the prospect of a fight. Meanwhile, Haru and Musica continue their argument, oblivious to Elie's disappearance. When they notice her absence, they worry that Demon Card may be after her, and track her down to the town's only shop for tonfa blasters. There, they find Elie held hostage by Lance. In exchange for the Rave, Lance sets an ultimatum: Haru has two hours to retrieve the stone, or Elie will die. Enraged, Haru attempts to fight Lance, but he attacks the Rave Master with an illusion so realistic, it distracts the latter long enough for Lance to make an escapeRave Master Manga: Chapter 11, pages 2 - 10 Haru and Musica, both determined to rescue a "damsel in distress", head their separate ways. Haru returns to the blacksmith's place, and with Plue's help, recovers the Rave stone and knocks Galein is shocked to learn that not only is Haru the new Rave Master, but that he has taken on Lance as well—the very man who had massacred his family through a sword the blacksmith himself had forged. It is then that Musica makes up his mind and reforges a sword once more for the first time in 15 years.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 11, pages 11 - 20 The Inheritance With immense difficulty, Musica reforges the Ten Commandments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 12, pages 2 - New Characters *Galein Musica *Hamrio Musica *Hebi *Lance *Bis *Griffon Kato References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Needs Help